


Reverentia

by wicked_little_thing



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_little_thing/pseuds/wicked_little_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many, and they shine with the light of other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverentia

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on FFN ([x](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9005432/1/Reverentia))

There are many, so many, and they shine with light of other worlds.  
Scattered across a deep blue canvas of vastness,  
They wink and they dance out of reach.  
Mighty by the moon and slight by the sun,  
They titter from their thrones high above.

They are not small, and yet they are not big.  
Songful in their essence, descants surround them.  
Though they cannot teach us their ways, persist, they might.  
Why? Well, we are not them; we are us.  
Because there is them, and then, there is us.

They do not smile or laugh or cry,  
Since it is not their nature to; nary is able.  
Yet they cluster and converse all the same,  
Not once ceasing chatter,  
And that is their nature,  
Until it comes time to scatter.

You see them, but do not;  
And so it has been for many a year.  
Stare up at them with crisp sweetness in the air,  
Away from common life and lives,  
And maybe you'll hear their call, 'come hither, come hither!'

Different in the north and different in the south,  
They are the same, all throughout.  
All are of one kind, this is true,  
But no two are the same,  
Just like me and you.

They come in many disguises, in many skins and tones.  
But not of their true origin, oh no.  
We give them names, but they are not real.  
We give them stories, but they do not go far.  
Scratch and squint, look beneath the surface,

Find out  
What they really are


End file.
